A two-dimensional area (2D) can be divided into square units called pixels. Likewise, a 3D volume can be divided into cubical units called voxels. In much the same way that a camera can be used to create a 2D pixel representation of a real-world object by taking a picture, a 3D voxel representation of a real-world object can be constructed by taking many pictures of an object from different angles. Other techniques for generating a 3D voxel representation include using laser range-finding techniques.